Preces
by Thata Martins
Summary: My Bloody Valentine. Castiel consola Dean e o resto de nós por extensão.


**Fevereiro de 2010**

**Resumo:** My Bloody Valentine. Castiel consola Dean e o resto de nós por extensão.

**Beta:** ShiryuForever94 leu e disse que não achou erros. Mas depois do 5x14, nossos olhos ainda estão turvos pelas lágrimas.

**Advertências:** Spoiler do 5x14. Se você não viu, sugiro que deixe para ler depois.

**NOTA:** O episódio foi tão aterrador, que eu precisava de consolo. Depois de toda aquela dor e todo aquele sofrimento da parte de Dean, que eu senti em cada célula do meu corpo, quem melhor do que Cass pra consolar a nós dois?

* * *

_Para todos que tiveram seu coração despedaçado em My Bloody Valentine.  
Espero que os console, pelo menos um pouco. _

* * *

**Preces**

- Me ajudem! Socorro!

Os gritos. Mais uma vez os gritos. Aqueles gritos desesperadores, que outrora faziam cada célula do corpo de Dean se retorcer. Mais uma vez ele viu aquele olhar maníaco refletido nos olhos do seu irmãozinho. Aquele olhar lunático, sedento de poder, irrefreável, que não media esforços para obter mais e mais.

Mais uma vez o sangue seco manchava a pele de Sammy. Aquele líquido vermelho-escuro espalhado por seus lábios, dando a ele uma aparência de monstro. Mais uma vez teve que trancá-lo no bunker, para sua própria proteção, e de quem mais ficasse no seu caminho.

- Dean! – a súplica, invadindo seus ouvidos. Aquela mesma súplica, ouvida há tanto tempo atrás. – Cass! Sei que estão aí, por favor! Me ajudem!

Toda aquela comoção que Dean já presenciara uma vez. Se repetindo. Tudo de novo. E ele não conseguia sentir nada.

Ele devia estar desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele devia estar quebrando a cabeça para livrar seu irmão de todo aquele sofrimento. Ele devia ler e ler e ler, esperando arranjar uma solução para o Apocalipse e o fim dos seus problemas.

No entanto, ele não fazia nada. Encostado na parede, garrafa na mão, ele só bebia. Os gritos de Sam ecoando em seu ouvido. Ele só queria que ele parasse.

- Não é ele, lá dentro. – a voz de Cass soou logo adiante. – Não de verdade.

- Eu sei.

- Dean, Sam só tem que tirar aquilo de seu corpo. Aí ele ficará...

- Olha, eu só... – Não. Não queria ouvir. Não queria ouvir a voz de Cass dizendo que Sam vai ficar bem. Não agora. – Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar.

Saiu, subindo as escadas, passando pela sala de Bobby, indo lá fora. Caminhando em meio aos carros, a escuridão da noite o envolvendo. Sua cabeça a mil, ainda que se sentisse entorpecido.

Muito tempo havia se passado desde que Lúcifer saíra da caixa. Tempo gigantesco em que ele e Sam tinham construído a relação deles pedra por pedra. Um passo de cada vez. Tempo que lhe tirara as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Tempo de sacrifícios e escuridão.

O Apocalipse estava em seu encalço, ceifando almas, destruindo o mundo, e ele nada podia fazer para impedir. Todos seus esforços, absolutamente em vão.

Não conseguiu parar Lúcifer. O Colt não serviu de nada. Jo e Ellen estavam mortas por sua causa. Bobby, numa cadeira de rodas. E Sam... Sam tinha bebido sangue demoníaco. De todas as coisas, essa era a pior.

Porque Dean realmente achou que podia manter seu irmão longe disso. Pelo menos disso. Ele realmente achou que Sam estava curado graças à magia de quem quer que os tenha colocado naquele avião. E ele tinha certeza de que, se mantivesse Sam longe de qualquer demônio, eles podiam passar batido desse problema.

E agora... Sam tinha cedido. Não foi culpa dele, é claro. Fome tinha feito uma bagunça. E se nem Castiel, um anjo, pôde resistir ao desejo da carne, que chance Sam tinha? Afinal, ele era só um humano. Cheio de falhas e vícios. E era seu trabalho cuidar dele. E o tinha deixado sozinho.

E mais uma vez, lá estava ele. Bebendo para esquecer. Torcendo para que todos os seus problemas fossem apagados com o líquido âmbar que descia pela garrafa, atravessando sua garganta.

E o que o cavaleiro lhe falou... Sobre estar vazio. Sobre o grande nada dentro de seu estômago. Sobre, na realidade, ele já estar morto. Quem poderia dizer o contrário?

Ele não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Não sentia fome. Não sentia sede. Não sentia tesão. Nem por mulheres, nem pela vida. Era só uma casca vazia, ligada no piloto automático. Fazendo o que tinha que ser feito. Fazia coisas sem pensar. Sem perceber que fazia.

Vivendo como podia, matando o que podia, fazendo o que podia, esperando o fim. Esperando o dia em que os anjos ou demônios matariam a ele e ao Sam, por falta de escolha. Porque não diziam sim, nem saíam do caminho. Ou o dia em que simplesmente os largariam de lado e botaria fogo no planeta Terra.

Esse dia não chegava nunca. E Dean estava cansado de esperar. Cansado de lutar. Cansado de sentir. Cansado de ter a esperança arrancada em doses homeopáticas. Cansado. Simplesmente cansado.

Olhou a garrafa. Aquilo ali não ia resolver. Já não estava resolvendo há meses. No meio de toda aquela merda, de todo aquela dor... A bebida não o ajudava em nada.

O que ele podia fazer? O que mais ele podia fazer? O que ainda não tinha feito? O que não pensara em fazer? O que podia livrá-lo daquilo? O quê?

Olhou para o céu. Céu. O lugar mais detestável do mundo. Com as criaturas mais odiosas do universo. A base de todos os seus problemas.

E o único lugar que ainda podia lhe oferecer alguma chance.

Não dos anjos, que não queriam saber de outra coisa que não guerrear e tomar o planeta para si. Mas do criador de toda aquela bagunça. Deus.

Nos primeiros dias, assim que Lúcifer saiu, Castiel chegou e disse que iria encontrar Deus. Que sabia que ele estava por aí, e que o encontraria e pediria ajuda. Dean zombara do anjo por ele ter esse tipo de esperança, de que Deus realmente se importava com seus filhos e que os iria auxiliar.

Desistira de perguntar sobre o projeto de Castiel, sabendo que era tão impossível quanto Lúcifer simplesmente pedir desculpas a todos, mandar os cavaleiros para casa e viver numa casa de campo com seus amiguinhos e deixar o resto do mundo em paz.

Mas agora, depois de tudo aquilo que tinha vivido, depois de ser desmembrado, destruído, pedaço por pedaço, aquilo era a única saída que ele conseguia ver. Deus. Deus era a salvação.

Ele precisava sair de onde quer que tenha se escondido e dar um jeito na bagunça que deixou pra trás. E Dean precisava que ele viesse e viesse rapidamente.

Por isso, fez uma coisa inédita, que nunca tinha feito em sua vida desde que sua mãe morrera.

- Por favor! – ele suplicou. – Não posso... Eu preciso de ajuda. Por favor?

Só isso. Só uma ajudinha. Só uma luz, uma direção, alguma coisa que ele pudesse usar no meio de todo esse caos. Alguma coisa que pudesse salvar seu irmão. Seu amigo Bobby. O anjo Castiel. E todos os outros inocentes da face da Terra. Ele não se importava consigo mesmo. Só queria que os outros estivessem a salvo.

Que o usasse contra tudo. Que o colocasse na linha de fogo. Ele não se importava de morrer. Contanto que os outros ficassem bem.

Droga! Ele _queria_ que isso acontecesse. Estava muito cansado pra seguir em frente.

- Nem pense nisso – uma voz grossa soou em seu ouvido. Ele virou, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar encarando um par de azuis profundo. Ele não se incomodava em ter Castiel acompanhando as lágrimas que caíam sobre seu rosto. – Nem pense em desistir. Nem pense em morrer.

- Cass... – ele riu, sem humor – Fome tinha razão. Eu não posso morrer se já estou morto por dentro. Que diferença ia fazer o meu corpo padecer, quando minha alma está tão negra, tão manchada, que não vale mais nada?

- Não vale nada? – Cass chegou perto, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, pouco se lixando se Dean sentia-se desconfortável com aquilo – Você realmente pensa isso?

- Sim. – Dean balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu _sei_ disso.

- Dean, se sua alma não vale nada, por que tem céu e inferno querendo botar as mãos nela? Por que os demônios se dão ao trabalho de machucar você de todas as formas? Por que os anjos têm o trabalho de lhe aprisionar num futuro alternativo, para lhe aborrecer com uma possibilidade remota?

- Remota? Olhe em volta, Cass. O mundo está acabando. Como isso lhe parece uma possibilidade remota?

- Sam se entregar a Lúcifer, isso é uma possibilidade remota. Sam tem um amor tão grande por você, e um medo tão profundo de lhe decepcionar depois do que houve com Ruby, que nem se Lúcifer o torturasse de todas as maneiras que pudesse pensar, ele lhe diria sim. Sam prefere morrer mil vezes a lhe decepcionar novamente. – ele semicerrou os olhos, olhando atentamente para Dean – E você acha que ele faria isso por você, se sua alma não valesse de nada?

"Você acha que Bobby teria esfaqueado a si mesmo, se sua alma não valesse de nada? Você acha que Anna cairia de amores por você, se não valesse de nada? Você acha realmente que eu teria lutado com os céus, morrido e desafiado meus superiores por mais de uma vez, se eu achasse que você não vale nada?"

Dean ficou parado, olhando atentamente o anjo. Seu anjo da guarda. Desde que tinha lhe tirado do fogo do inferno, para que Dean pudesse parar o Apocalipse, Castiel sempre esteve ali, perto dele, confortando, ajudando-o. Ele realmente caíra por causa de Dean. Lutara com seus irmãos por ele.

- Não esqueça que eu também comecei a comer, beber e até fui naquele... lugar... – o anjo parecia extremamente sem-graça – por sua causa.

Dean sorriu de lado. Cass tinha mudado por sua causa. Tinha feito muitas coisas que jamais sonhara em fazer antes.

- Eu sinto muito – Dean falou, sério.

- Sente pelo quê?

- Por ter conhecido você. Ter mudado você. Tê-lo feito cair e todas as outras coisas. Você é procurado por minha causa. Você pode morrer só porque me conheceu e conviveu comigo. – ele rosnou, virando-se de costas e se afastando do anjo – Eu sou um merda mesmo. Trago desgraça para qualquer pessoa. Ou... anjo.

- Você não fez nada. Foram _minhas_ escolhas, Dean. – Castiel o virou, fazendo com que Dean o encarasse novamente – Você me abriu os olhos. Me deu alternativas. Iluminou minha vida. Me deu um motivo verdadeiro para lutar. Um motivo palpável. – ele apertou os braços de Dean – Você acreditou em mim, quando nem eu mesmo acreditava. Eu daria minha vida por você, Dean. E não porque eu me sinto obrigado a isso, mas porque eu acredito que sua alma vale a pena ser salva. – ele sorriu - Então pare de se menosprezar. Se fosse tão ruim quanto pensa que é, não haveria ninguém do seu lado.

Dean ficou encarando o anjo por um tempo. Aquele vazio que existia dentro dele se remexeu, inconfortável. Parece que alguma coisa ia tomando conta do espaço ali dentro. Uma coisa parecida com... Alegria, talvez?

Dean se espantou ao perceber que o discurso de Castiel o fez _sentir_ alguma coisa. Afinal, não estava tão morto quanto pensava. Os olhos arderam em lágrimas novamente e ele abraçou o anjo.

- Obrigado, Cass...

- De nada, Dean. – a voz soou rouca em seu ouvido.

Castiel não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-lo de volta, apertando-o em seus braços, tentando passar algum conforto ao loiro. Os dias eram difíceis, e Dean ainda teria muitas provações e escuridão a encarar. Mas Cass queria que ele soubesse que sempre estaria ali por ele, que ele sempre podia contar com a ajuda do anjo.

Dean afastou-se, apertou-lhe os braços e saiu, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Enquanto ele entrava na casa para conversar com Bobby, Castiel levantou seus olhos para o céu. Ficou parado por uns minutos, olhando céu escuro e as poucas estrelas que brilhavam.

"Por favor, Pai... Se apresse."

**FIM**


End file.
